


Carnivore

by Aladayle



Category: Dark Horse - Katy Perry (Music Video), Dragon Ball
Genre: Beerus is a bad husband, F/M, He's a cat though what do you expect, Sexual Content, Whis sees her more often than Beerus does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Queen of the first people to worship Beerus holds court to look for a suitor, and all are shocked when the God of Destruction himself turns up, with the Attendant close behind. This is the story of her life following that day. **CURRENTLY BEING EDITED**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Belief Ends

### Where Belief Ends

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

He stretched out, yawning and trying to ignore the ringing in his ears.

"Lord Beerus?"

He didn't respond, and curled up into a ball, hoping whoever it was would go away. Then he twitched when he felt someone scratching behind his left ear.

"You know that's just going to put me back to sleep."

"Do you want Whis to have to start singing? Because I can tell him to get out the microphone at any time."

"No." He grumbled, and turned to look up at the woman who had his head in her lap.

"Why won't you let me sleep?"

"You're the one who set the alarms," she said, indicating the plugs in her ears. "It's our anniversary."

"I forget, how long has it been?"

"Two thousand years."

"Seems like only yesterday, too," he replied, yawning. He smirked for a second, and then looked up at her.

"What is it?"

"Just thinking of how...ridiculous your people were. All that praying and bowing...they were completely frightened of me." 

* * *

"Queen Nebjren, are you sure that you are ready?" 

"Of course I am," she replied, as a few attendants finished up the last of her eyeshadow. 

"But you will, of course, be extremely selective?" 

The voice came from behind. Her father appeared and placed the headdress atop her carefully crafted wig. 

"Father, it lights up. Is that really proper?" 

"It has been worn during the receiving of suitors since we learned how to use lights," he said. "It illuminates you as it should. The suitors and their pomposity should fail to outshine my beautiful daughter." 

Once all was ready, she was lead out to a small shrine, where stood a statue twice her height. She knelt and spoke the traditional Day of Choice prayer: 

> _O mighty Beerus, the Destroyer,_
> 
> _You who bring destruction, that it may be followed by creation,_
> 
> _Bless this day, that I find one worthy_
> 
> _To whom I might bear the next Vessel of Destruction_
> 
> _That we may continue to glorify you_
> 
> _That we may prove ourselves worthy of your mercy._
> 
> _Your will be done, else all that will be would never come to pass._

There was a pause as she bowed as best she could without the headdress falling, while her attendants and her father prostrated themselves, chanting variants of the prayer as it pertained to their roles in the day. 

The four attendants were then each given their helmets-white and gold, to differentiate from Beerus himself, yet catlike to respect him.

Once everyone was ready, they were all lead into the throne room, where her father unrolled a scroll and began to read, "In the beginning, we were purposeless. We had power but warred uselessly amongst ourselves with fire and ice and the sword. And then to us Beerus the Destroyer appeared, and showed us the gateway to what destruction truly meant. The unworthy legions were annihilated, and those he left alive were gathered in fear, until he chose one to lead. 'And lead well,' he said to us, 'I will be watching you, and should you waste this chance, you will all perish.' That man was the first King of our people and the first to worship Lord Beerus, and he was called the Vessel of Destruction, for he was the first to drink of the wisdom given to him."

And with that, the Day of Choice would commence.

The first suitor was a dark-skinned man drenched in all manner of gold decoration-even his white hat and black head covered had golden designs on them.

Nebjren gestured to him, her hand glowing with power, and he drew from under his cloak an enormous diamond. She could see its value, and waited to see-

He looked at her.

Suggestively.

Her ire was already stoked, and her hand was instantly over her chest in offense. But she took the diamond anyway, and inspected it carefully. Well, it was real enough, but having dared to look at her that way, his fate was already sealed.

Her anger boiled, and from the Sphinx's eyes came lightning, channeled by her energy and into this tart who dared to look.

He cried for mercy as his body began to fade to sand, and looked up at her. Nebjren smirked, licking her teeth, and said, "You have failed, and the penalty is death."

The Sphinx added, "There's no going back."

There was a pause as his entire being crumbled to dust and left only a small jeweled piece, which an attendant grabbed and brought to her on a pillow.

She took it, feeling what was left of his life's essence-and ate it, although not before showing the gleaming gems against her teeth.

This will be no different than the last two times. They all still think I am like the other women, that I can be bought with gems...

The next suitor was a rather portly fellow decked out in purple, with an impressive golden headdress. His gift appeared not to be gemstones, but food, and she had to admit that he'd brought an impressive array of sweet desserts. And he was jovial, which did bring a momentary smile to her face.

Behind him was a large bowl of some red items, and he handed over one to her attendants, who in turn gave it to her.

Her mouth suddenly felt aflame, and desperately, she looked to her attendants for water-and then him, when they failed to come up with any. His jug was empty, and her anger exploded again A torrent of lightning was unleashed, and he, too, turned to dust. Only this time, what was left of him was a cup, with water. This was brought to her to drink and thankfully the fire was quenched.

And again, the life essence was felt flowing into her, increasing her power.

The third suitor was dark, like the first, and he brought a chariot with spinning devices on its wheels. He gestured to his own servants, who perched on its back and began to make it bounce. This apparently amused him, and he was laughing, right up until he too was destroyed by her lightning.

This time there was no cry for mercy, but all the same, the Sphinx added, "There's no going back."

What was left of him was a pair of golden dice on a chain, which she had the attendants add to the chariot. There was no need in its going to waste, after all.

The fourth walked in with two cups of golden coins and gems, and a flap of golden rings covering his face. When he had set the former down, he lifted the flap to reveal-the face of an atorkin-they were nearly godlike in power but not known for their appeal to human sensibilities.

They were also known to be enemies of the Court of Destruction. The face smirked at her, as if to claim victory for sneaking in.

"Deception!" she cried, and he too was blasted and transformed-into a clutch, which was put away for her personal use.

Then there was a fifth-almost a joke, really, as a puppy with a golden necklace approached the throne. Her attendants reacted as cats would, hissing and arching their backs, and the dog drew back.

"No," Nebjren said, "I spare you because you are young but my answer would still be no. No dogs are allowed in my court!"

It pranced away, whimpering.

The fifth was a pharaoah from a neighboring kingdom, and one whom she had often seen as she grew up, and was suspected of possessing power on her level. He also appeared to know better than to bring her a simple gem or stores of food, or diamonds-instead, he brought an enormous artifact shaped like the pyramidal tombs of their families.

It was a thing of great power, and even her attendants marveled at the invisible aura that filled them all with a strange dread.

She cringed inwardly, and had a sudden vision of herself standing atop the pyramid, as the clouds swirled around her swelling power. She was Queen not only of her own kingdom, but all that she surveyed; they trembled at her power and at the sound of her voice, and the unworthy masses fell away and perished in an endless war.

_No._

The thought came into her head and she stood, walking towards the suitor. So that had been his plan, to force her hand and make himself the hero if she took the offered endless wellspring of power. He hoped she would go out of control, so that he could strike her down and take her place.

But Nebjren said nothing as she approached him, and shielded her mind as he stood watching in confusion.

She stared, hard, and watched as his body began to crumble like the others, until his head was left intact upon the body of a dog.

"That is all that you are, and all that you deserve, for coming here and trying to corrupt me," she said. "Have him removed from my court. You-his attendants, take him, so his father might be told of what he tried to do. And if you ever try this again, I will come and dispose of you myself."

They left, and Nebjren gave directions to the blue-skinned male servants to haul away the pyramid and have it placed in the vault for safekeeping. It was where all artifacts of great power went-sooner or later, despite the thought that one could become all-powerful, none could hope to match Lord Beerus.

"We have one more, my Queen," her father said, "And he has brought no gift."

"No gift? Who is this man who dares not to bring-"

 _THOOM._

The double doors at the end of the hall were thrust open and in walked someone whose face she had only ever seen carved in stone.

No.

No.

This was impossible. There was no way.

Everyone except for her fell to their knees and bowed with their faces to the ground. Prayers began to be chanted, pleas for mercy mixed with blessings for their piety were heard as well as the standard rote prayers.

Before her, at the end of the hall, stood Lord Beerus, and behind him-the Attendant.

Nebjren charged a shot of lightning, and fired it at him, but it was easily stopped and he dissolved it with little more than a smirk.

"My apologies, Lord Beerus," she said, kneeling as best she could, "I had to be sure that you were no impostor."

"You're lucky that I'm in a good mood," he replied, glancing around.

"Would you be kind enough to tell us why you have graced our mortal plane with your presence?"

"Isn't it clear? Haven't I come on the appointed day?" He looked back at the Attendant. "Whis, did you wake me up late?"

"No, Lord Beerus, I'm certain I woke you at the correct time. Perhaps she is confused."

"The appointed-" she started to talk but was stricken silent.

"Lord Beerus, do you mean-"

Her father rose to his feet. "But you have brought no gift, my Lord, if you can forgive me for making such a bold claim."

"No?" he asked, smirking again. He extended his hand, and it glowed, just as Nebjren's had done earlier. "The gift I bring does not come in a box. It does not sparkle, or shine, or buy you anything that you desire on this planet."

Nebjren's eyes widened.

"The gift I bring is eternal life."

There was silence. Every eye was either on Beerus, or Nebjren, and each person watching barely found the courage to breathe. One missed step, one wrong word...

She paused, studying his face. He showed no outward sign of deception as the others had, but then, he was a god and his motives were unknowable outside of his appointed sphere.

Their eyes met. He seemed to be returning the studious look, and found it surprising that she didn't look away.

"Would you two do whatever it is you're going to do?" Whis asked.

"Patience, Whis." he said.

"My answer is yes," Nebjren replied, after the longest silence in her life.

Her father sprang up from his place on the ground and came over to bow directly in front of Beerus. "My Lord, we thank you, again and again, for deigning even to appear before us. But to take my daughter, the Queen, the Vessel of Destruction, as a bride? You honor us beyond compare! May your will be done evermore!"

So that was what they were calling the ruler now? Beerus glanced disinterestedly over the man groveling before him. 

Then Nebjren approached him, and as tradition demanded, he bowed (at the waist) first to her, and then she to him, and then both together.

Cheers erupted.

* * *

"Is he awake yet, Nebjren?" Whis's voice drifted up from below.

She looked over the edge of the platform and nodded. "But I think you may need to get the microphone out, he doesn't seem to want to move."

"I'm up!" Beerus barked, "I should destroy you both for conspiring against me."

She laughed and scratched behind his left ear again. "You shouldn't make threats that you haven't any intention of keeping."


	2. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Beerus and Nebjren prepare to make a trip to Earth, they continue to think about the past.

### Cupcakes

"You promised to introduce me to those new friends you met when I was sleeping."

"If you hadn't been sleeping you wouldn't have missed it." he looked up groggily, but grinning all the same. "Besides, nothing of consequence happened."

"It's not my fault that you hog the bed and I have to sleep elsewhere."

"Carry him if you have to, just get him down here. His bath is getting cold." Whis called again from below.

"I'm sure you don't want a cold bath, do you?" Nebrjen asked, turning back to Beerus. "And neither do I."

"No one said you had to take it with me," he grumbled. But he got up anyway, flopping off the edge of the platform and onto the floor.

She lightly touched down beside him and looked at Whis. "How'd I do?"

"Only a bit slower than I would have, but that's no surprise, really. You've not had the experience doing it that I have; trying to wake him up ten or twelve times is hardly enough."

An hour later they were all comfortably situated in the aquarium-dining room.

"Do you recall the first time you saw me eat?" Beerus asked, glancing over at Nebjren. "I believe your exact words were, 'I didn't realize gods ate so much.'"

"That was before Whis clued me in on a few things," she replied, "I can see why you depend on him so much. He's absolutely invaluable."

* * *

Once the cheering had ceased, Nebjren was sent away to prepare for departure while Beerus and Whis were invited to partake of the feast prepared ahead of time.

"We didn't expect her to make a Choice," her father explained, "And she is usually quite ravenous after dispatching of so many bad ones."

"Dispatching, hmm?" Beerus asked, glancing over the table. It was laden with a huge variety of breads, meats, vegetables, fruits, and...oh, yes, the cakes. Where to start...where to start, indeed...

"My Lord, please, if you will tell us your preferences-"

"Only your best. Of everything."

Whis took the seat on his left and looked curiously over the table before him. The wines certainly looked interesting, to say nothing of the cakes and fruits.

And then they started eating. Servants found themselves constantly needed, for Beerus and Whis seemed to be endlessly hungry and thirsty. The sweeter fruits seemed to be favorites and were disappearing almost as quickly as they were brought out.

And then the gift from the large suitor was brought forward, and their eyes were drawn to the cupcakes.

"What are those?" Whis asked.

"Oh, those are cupcakes, Attendant. A small cake with some sweet frosting on top." The father gestured to the servants and some were brought forward-after having the cup peeled off, of course.

One bite was enough to persuade both of them, but while Beerus remained quiet, Whis could do nothing but gush.

"These are delightful! I wouldn't have thought to make them smaller, but this just-it's amazing!"

"We can give you instructions, Attendant. They're quite easy to make."

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

Beerus simply rolled his eyes, and kept eating.

Nebjren appeared a few minutes later not in the traditional gown, but instead a cobalt blue top that exposed her shoulders, and a matching pair of loose-fitting pants. The jewelry was silver, placed around her neck and wrists. She spoke in a whisper to Beerus when she sat next to him and he seemed to start laughing before muttering something back.

"And what is meant by this...this outfit of hers?" Whis asked, as Beerus was half-through a peach pie.

"Well, this is the clothing we give the royalty when they die," Nebjren's father said, "It's slightly changed in color, to differentiate from Lord Beerus, but similar enough to his own clothing to show our respect. Under the circumstances, considering her imminent departure, we thought it appropriate."

"Well, I suppose so, but it seems _terribly_ morbid."

But as Beerus gave the outfit no more than a cursory glance, everyone relaxed.

It took another hour before they were all finally done, and the ceremony began.

There were no words to describe the awkward posture of the priest, or the fearful speed with which he pronounced his lines. Thankfully, by the time they reached the ending, he had calmed down.

"And now, we bid our Queen a very fond farewell, for despite the sadness she goes to a far greater thing than we could have ever imagined."

There was a final bow, and then she was at last allowed to leave with Beerus and Whis.

"I thought he'd never shut up," Beerus grumbled, "Is this what my appearance caused? A lot of pomp and circumstance and flowery language?"

"It's the consequence of worship, unfortunately," Whis replied, "Mortal beings attach a lot of comfort to their procedures and ceremonies. It makes them feel as if what they're doing matters to you."

* * *

The first thing that she felt when she arrived on the...planet? It was hard to tell what to call the place...

But the first thing she felt was a flash of pain. She doubled over, gasping, and found herself looking up at Whis a moment later.

"What was that?!" she asked, breathing heavily.

"Oh, just your immortality. It does tend to hurt, but I didn't think you would actually pass out. My apologies."

"Why did it hurt?!"

"Your whole body was shifted from a state of gradual decline to being frozen in time, as it were. It would take me a while to explain exactly what happened."

"Whis, enough with the questions. We have things to...discuss."

"Must you, Lord Beerus?"

"Yes, I must, Whis."

Beerus turned to Nebjren and struck a fighting pose. "I want you to hit me. With every scrap of power you possibly can."

"Physically, or magically?" She asked.

"Let's start with magic. It seems to be your strong point."

Nebjren took a moment and then raised both hands. She concentrated every bit of her power into a blast of lightning, and watched as he took it in one hand without flinching.

"That tingled a bit," he replied with a wolfish grin. "I'm sure you can do better."

She did it again-and again-and each time he made a similar remark, enraging her further, pushing her energy farther and farther until he finally raised a hand.

"Now," he said, "Let's see how your hand to hand fighting is."

"Lord Beerus, perhaps that should wait," Whis said from above, "It is true that your power dwarfs hers and she is prepared to face it anyway, but she can't even fly yet. It would be humiliating and completely unnecessary."

"I suppose you're right."

"There should be a meal set out for you. Go ahead, Nebjren and I will be there in a minute or two."

Beerus flew off and Whis turned his attention to her.

"Right. Well, I'm glad he was pleased with you."

"...what, did you pick me out for him or something?"

"I hardly picked you out directly. I simply pointed him in your direction."

"Why me?"

"You fit him best. Out of all the races I've kept an eye on since he has been under my tutelage, there have been few that have his appreciation and appetite for destruction. Fewer still have been able to control and contain that desire to the degree you do."

"And what set me apart from them?"

"Your culture has worshipped him for thousands of years. Need I say more?"

Ah, so that was it. She could feed his ego better than most.

"Is there anything else I'll need to know?"

"Nothing I can't tell you later," he replied, smiling. "Once he's gone to sleep, I mean."

* * *

"It's funny," Nebjren said, "I barely noticed the date was coming."

"That's what happens when you live forever," Beerus mumbled around a mouthful of fish, "Time loses meaning. It's taken you this long to get this feeling?"

"I've had a lot to do," she replied as she finished her own plate. "Why do you think I've only slept once since we were married?"

"Why haven't you slept more often?"

Nebjren laughed. "If you don't know by now, my Lord, you never will."


	3. Kickstand Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dessert is had by the lake, and Nebjren thinks back to the first time she tried to wake Beerus up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was receiving complaints about the lack of a love scene. So I added one. Enjoy.

### Kickstand Joke

"So, why outside?" Whis glanced up. 

"You've never asked until now," Beerus replied, not taking his eyes off the enormous slice of cake on his plate. 

"Well, I know why YOU like to eat outside. I'd just like to know why she does." 

"I just wanted to be out here," Nebjren said with a small laugh, "Cake's better when you have something else to enjoy with it." 

She rolled her eyes on hearing a dark chuckle from Beerus, and glanced back over the lake, suddenly thinking of the first time she'd heard him laugh like that... 

* * *

Twenty years had passed, and Nebjren was finding the temple to be...well, the best word she thought to use was "quiet". Everything was large, there was plenty of room--but it was all so disturbingly silent that she could hear Whis walking, practically from across the building. The _tap_ of each step seemed to have an endless series of echoes, and she found herself thinking back to the tiny bit of information on him that she'd been given when she was younger. 

"The Attendant," her father had said, "Rarely speaks. We know enough about him, but very little in comparison to Lord Beerus." 

"Why don't we know more about him?" she had asked, "Is it because he is a servant?" 

"He watches everything that Lord Beerus does, so we have come to believe that the gods have their own set of protocols, and that, most likely, the Attendant is there to be sure that Lord Beerus follows those protocols." 

"But we don't know for sure?" 

"No, we do not. The time that he appeared all those centuries ago was marked only by his silence. He was said to watch Lord Beerus as he destroyed the unworthy. One man among those who lived afterwards wrote that the Attendant nodded, as if approving of what had been done." 

"So he might be his boss, and not a servant?" 

"That is debatable. But your lessons today are to cover the tenets of destruction, not the little we know of the Attendant." 

"But--" 

"Pay attention, now." 

She was awakened from this reverie by the sound of Whis's voice. 

"I think it's time you try waking him up." 

She glanced over. "Are you sure about that? You told me that even you have a hard time doing it, what makes you think I'll have any success? I don't have...your experience." 

"It's best that you try. Shouldn't the first thing a man sees when he wakes be his wife?" 

"Touche." 

"He has alarms so you'll need these." He handed her a pair of earplugs. 

"What, are they that loud?" she asked, carefully putting them in. 

"They're bombs. He's...a heavy sleeper."

"Bombs?" she sighed. "Alright, I'll head up and try, but...don't expect much." 

"I expect only your best effort." Whis smiled wryly as she turned her back, and then headed away to get on with readying Beerus' breakfast. 

She took the long walk up to the sleeping chamber, and cringed as the first bombs went off. The earplugs did their jobs, however, and she was able to keep walking until she reached the top of the stairway. Glancing up, she called out, "Lord Beerus? I believe it's time for you to wake up." 

There was a sound as if he'd turned over, but he said nothing. 

"Lord Beerus? You know that--" 

The other alarms exploded at that, and she covered her face with her hands as the dust settled in the aftermath, cursing that she'd worn one of her white linen gowns that day. Once the gravelly fog cleared, she looked back up. 

He still hadn't moved.

"Ugh..." Nebjren shook her head and flew up to the platform. "Lord Beerus, it's time to wake up." 

He rolled onto his back and opened one eye. "Make me."

She knelt at the edge of the bed, and leaned over him. "I can always go back and get Whis."

Suddenly, he lurched up and grabbed her by the shoulders--and in a split second had her on her back, pinned beneath him. 

"I'd rather have _you_ ," he grinned, glancing down at her with a look she could only describe as predatory. When she didn't give a response, he went on. "Tell me something..." 

"....yes?" The air seemed to have shifted between them; she was suddenly acutely aware of her position, both literally and figuratively. 

"How is it you have the...audacity...to appear before me in soot-covered clothing? I seem to recall that your traditions demand perfection whenever you approach me. Well, my statues, anyway, but I think they'd agree with me here, too." 

"But you're also covered in it..." she started to protest. 

"You," Beerus said sternly, yet with an amused look on his face, "Are not a god." 

"I'm sorry. The next time this--" 

"I have a better idea," he said, moving a claw over the V-point of her dress's neckline. 

"Wait, what are you--" she started to move up, but before she could even get halfway there, there was a sudden cool breeze. 

Nebjren glanced down, and suddenly what Beerus had done was obvious. There was a clean cut in the dress, from the point of the neckline's "V" all the way to the hemline, leaving it draped uncomfortably loosely around her body and exposing her undergarments. 

"Much better," he said, grinning wolfishly and chuckling under his breath. "Now, unless you want the rest of your things torn, _get them off_." 

_This is happening_ , she thought, tugging off the undergarments and torn gown under his watchful eyes, _This is actually happening. If anyone had told me when I took the throne that I'd actually be_ \--

No sooner did she have them off than he had her flat on her back again, and it wasn't until he moved atop her that she realized he'd taken off his sleeping shirt. 

That stare... 

She looked away, and felt a chill go up her spine when he growled " _Mine_ ," in her ear. 

There was what felt like an eons-long silence as their eyes and then lips met; she slipped her arms around him; and he moved closer, closer still... 

The silence was finally broken when she gasped at his entrance, wincing only briefly at the pain that followed. 

"Also mine," He whispered, fully sheathing himself in her and grinning madly when she produced a deep moan. The pleading look she shot him spurred him onward, and he pulled back, thrusting in roughly again, and again. 

For a brief moment, words failed completely, and all either of them could produce were moans and yowls of pleasure. He kept going, unable to tear his mind away from the searing flame at that place where they were joined, the point which sent out scorching waves of ecstasy with every movement. Every sound she made was answered with a growl, but he held her still, disallowing any bucking she may have been thinking of doing. No, this was _his_ , and it was going to end the way he wanted it to, with her succumbing completely to the will of her god. 

"Don't stop," she choked out, burying her face in the crook of his neck and descending into a flurry of pleasurable outcries. She knew what he was doing, knew he was determined to dominate, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She just wanted it to keep going, wanted him to take her over and above that rapidly approaching boiling point. 

He took a deep breath and reared back onto his knees, taking her up with him and pushing as far as he could go, over and over-- 

Her climax came first, and she found herself calling his name as it seized what felt like every fiber in her body at once in a flash of complete and utter bliss. As hers was subsiding, however, his was building. And then--he could almost _feel_ the burst--it washed over him, and his claws tore down her back as gently as he could manage in that maddening state. 

She looked up to ask something, but he was in no mood to answer, and silenced her with a kiss. 

_Mine._

* * *

"Ow...ow....It feels like you're pouring _acid_ on them." 

"This would hurt less if you stopped squirming and breathed like I told you to." Whis quipped, dabbing carefully with a bit of ointment at one of the claw marks that now decorated her back. 

"I look like an escaped slave..." Nebjren groaned. "Why didn't you warn me?!"

"I knew his appetite for _food_ was greater when he woke up, I just didn't know it extended this far. So, is he awake?" 

"What kind of question is THAT?..." she cringed again, " _Yes, he's awake_ , and he's taking his bath." 

"He is? Huh, I wouldn't have thought it." Whis cocked his head, and raised a brow. "I believe I can hear him...singing." 

"I don't care if he's singing." she cringed again. "Oh, that _hurts_." 

"You know, he can cut a planet in half with those claws. It looks like you got off easy." 

"Easy?! Try saying that when you're-- _haaaaaaaah_ \--on the receiving end," Nebjren groaned as he touched on a particularly deep scratch.

"I'm simply trying to tell you that he showed a remarkable amount of self-control...alright...there. That should be enough."

Taking a deep breath, she stood up with her back to him, and carefully pulled her top back on. 

"Do try not to be upset at him. You're the wife of the God of Destruction, after all. These things are to be expected." 

"Tell me that when the scars heal...I'll probably laugh about them with you, too," she said. 

"Oh, could you do me a quick favor and check on him? He's fallen asleep while bathing a time or two, and...I'd really rather not have to--" 

"Say no more, I don't want to have to wake him up again either." Sighing, she headed out of the room, and found her way to the over-large bathroom, the middle of which was dominated by what most would have taken to be an in-ground pool, but which was really an excessively large bath-tub. 

Beerus was reclining in one corner of it, arms behind his head. He glanced up when he heard footsteps, and when he noticed it was her, looked over with smug confidence. 

"Come back for another round?" 

"Whis just wants to be sure you don't fall asleep again." 

He smirked and moved closer, until he was peering up at her from the edge of the tub with his tail twitching every few seconds. "There's no danger of that, not after what you did earlier." 

"What **I** did? I barely participa--" she stumbled back as he abruptly vanished. Before she could so much as look around, there was a firm embrace from behind and a whisper in her ear.

"You submitted to your god." He tightened his grip on her, voice becoming a throaty growl when she inhaled sharply in response. "Now do it again." 

* * *

She found herself smiling briefly at the memory as she finished the last of the cake. He'd had a healthy appetite for sugar that day that surprised even Whis, who'd seemed completely ignorant of the whole ordeal. 

"Something on your mind?" 

"Oh, nothing much. Are we ready to go?" 

"We have been for half an hour now. We were just waiting for _you_ to stop daydreaming," Beerus said. 

"Daydreaming...right."


	4. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit to Earth begins, and Nebjren meets and speaks with a curious Bulma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This visit they're making to Earth takes place after Revival. If you're wondering what outfit she's wearing in the flashback, just imagine the female Beerus outfit in Xenoverse, minus the "necklace" and "belt" portions.

### Mark

The introductions had been pleasant, although Nebjren couldn't understand why they were all so surprised at her presence. When she had a moment after eating (and while Beerus and Whis were engaged by a large cake) she went over to properly introduce herself to the blue-haired woman...and ask about the apparently recently installed pool. 

"Mrs. Briefs?" 

"Oh," Bulma said, turning to look at her, "You don't have to call me that." 

"I'm just trying to be polite." 

"Would you mind if I asked you something?" 

"Oh, of course not. Ask away." 

"...does he purr?" 

"...does he purr." It seemed like an odd question, but she supposed it was a natural curiosity. "Well...on occasion." 

"Some people consider every day an occasion, y'know," Bulma winked, and laughed. 

"Not too often. When he's going to sleep, usually." Nebjren smiled, "Of course, I'm rarely there when he's at that point." 

"You don't sleep in the same bed?" 

"He sleeps for decades...that would be incredibly awkward. Besides, he hogs the bed." 

"Ha...yeah, that does sound like him, but given he's a cat..." 

"Yes, that, exactly that." 

"So, how are you liking Earth?" 

"It's a lot like my planet, actually. Just reminds me that it's been a long time since I've seen a pool." 

"Well, if you want a dip, go right ahead." 

"Well, I would, but..." 

"But what?" 

"I don't have a bathing suit." 

"Well...that's not a problem." Bulma looked over her and seemed to nod. "You're about my size, I can just give you one of my new ones. Here, follow me." 

Nebjren did so, and once they were away from the main group asked, "Was everyone else as surprised as you were about my being here?" 

"Well, yes and no." 

"Yes...and no." 

"Yes, in that we weren't expecting him to have, well, found a wife. No, because, of course he wants someone to have for the company." 

Nebjren laughed, "Bulma, really. I may be his wife, but Whis is his true companion." 

"That's an odd thing to say about your husband." 

Nebjren just shrugged. She fostered no ill will over it, and had grown used to the idea that Whis would command more of Beerus' time than her. 

"Alright, now, let's see," Bulma said, once she'd gotten a few bathing suits out for Nebjren to try, "Sorry, I need to buy some more. Try on a few of these." 

The first two didn't quite fit, but the third, a low-backed one piece suit, did. 

"Well?" Nebjren asked, walking out. 

"Does it dip too far in the back?" 

"You tell me." she turned, and paused when she heard Bulma gasp. 

"What? Is it that bad?" 

"Your back looks like a scratching post!" 

"Oh, that." Nebjren gave a short laugh. "That's normal." 

"Figures he'd be into that." 

"Oh, no, he doesn't--he's not like that." 

"Then what is that?" 

Nebjren paused to think a moment. "Well...I guess the best comparison is...wedding ring." 

"How can scratches on your back equal a ring?" 

"It's something that comes from his culture. They mate for life, and the males mark their wives by, well..." 

"Huh...that's an interesting way to go about it, but I guess it makes sense. Bet it hurt, though."

"You wouldn't believe how much. But other than that, do you think it looks alright?" 

"Put it to you like this, I think _he_ will enjoy it very much." 

As they walked back outside, Nebjren glanced in Beerus' direction. He gave the swimsuit a lingering glance, but then went back to his food. 

She laughed briefly, but went silent, thinking back to the first time she'd shown the scars.

* * *

"Is it really almost time?" 

"Yes." Whis shook his head a bit sadly. "There is a chance, of course, but...I suggest that you make a visit now." 

Nebjren sighed, and a short time later she was stepping into the palace with a cloak pulled close. 

She was shocked at how bad it looked. The guards in front were dressed as if for war and she had knocked them all out rather than start a fuss. 

The rest of the way to her father's chamber, she stayed above everyone, and made as little noise as possible. Never before had she been so glad that she knew how to fly. 

She opened the door slowly. Would there be many guards in there with him? Could she...? 

"...and if he attempts this again, we're going to station people here...there, and there. I'm counting on you all." 

"Yes, your highness." 

Nebjren flew up, and recognized some of the generals as they left. They looked similarly scarred, as the guards up front--one looked as if his whole body had been burned, though, and another was wearing a robotic arm. 

She slipped in and breathed a sigh of relief. He was alone. 

"Father?" 

He turned around as she pushed the hood of her cloak back, and raised his hand. "Tell me right now, how do you dare to imitate my daughter, impostor?" 

"But it's me, father," Nebjren said. She was dressed differently, certainly...how could she--? 

"You have six seconds before I call the guards." 

"Mother died when I was seven," she started quickly, "Defending me from some attacker whose name I never knew, but whose face I can never forget. You told me twenty-five years ago that I should outshine my suitors. The first time I discovered my magic was by accidentally destroying the wall to my bedroom when I thought I saw a monster. I--" 

"Stop," he said, rushing forward to hold her. "I believe you now. Nebby...Nebby, it's...it's good to see you again. My little girl...how have you been?" 

"Good, but what about--" 

"Is he everything that we were taught? Does he live up to our legends?" 

"Yes and yes." 

"You...you haven't aged a day, Nebby." 

She smiled, wishing she could say the same for him. Her father was in his late sixties by now, but he looked geriatric and worn, as if he'd been through hell and back. 

"He treats you well, doesn't he?" 

"Yes, of course, but--" 

"No children yet?" 

"He...that's...he takes decades-long naps, so..." 

"A pity...I'd have...I'd have liked to see grandchildren before I...tell me, did he give you anything to carry with you as a sign of your bond?" 

She dropped the cloak entirely and turned around. She was wearing the same sort of pants that Beerus favored, only in a purple shade and a tube top in the same color. 

Which, of course, left the scars mostly exposed. 

"Well...that's quite a sign." He laughed weakly. 

"Father," she said, turning back around and guiding him over to a chair, "Tell me what's been going on. Why does everyone look so scarred-up? Why are there so many guards now?" 

"The Time of Destruction has come, my child. That's all I need to say, I trust?" 

It was exactly what she'd feared. It had been said in some legend or another that the world would end when they abandoned their principles, when they began to reject Beerus entirely. That he would awaken and do as he'd said he would...destroy the planet. No second chances. 

The Time of Destruction was the beginning of the end. 

"How did this happen?" 

"It started almost as soon as you left. Your stepmother and I tried to have another child, but...then he..." 

"Who?" 

"The King who came before Lord Beerus with his gift to you. We don't speak his name now; that traitorous filth--" he shook his head, "He found a way into our vaults--somehow, he'd broken your...what you did to him, and..." 

"He didn't. Father, please tell me he didn't." 

"He did. We discovered the break-in and tried to stop him, but he'd already gotten to the gift he'd given you, and several others...and it's been hell ever since. He has proclaimed himself a god and claims we no longer need to obey Lord Beerus." 

"And?" She knew there was more. 

"Suffice it to say that some began to believe him." 

He stood and hugged her. "You coming here, it...it's going to happen soon, isn't it?" 

"I'm sorry. I...there's nothing I can do," Nebjren said, "I can't interfere, father." 

"It's...it's alright." He tightened his grip on her. "Nebby...are you happy with him?" 

"I am." 

"Then don't worry about me." He kissed her forehead. "Oh, by the way. When you do have children...or even just one child..." He took a deep breath and took off his rings. 

There were four of them in total; all gold, two with amethyst stones and two with sapphires. Symbols of the royal house. 

"Father, I...he might..." 

"He won't, Nebby. You must know him well enough to know that by now." 

"How can you be so calm?" 

"Because I know that I did not fail my duty. I did what I could to keep my planet safe. And...." He smiled sadly, touching her face, "...because I know my beautiful daughter is happy." 

* * *

Nebjren didn't stay long after that, and went back to the temple to put the rings away. She started shaking slightly when she heard Beerus' footsteps behind her. 

"You're up early," she said quietly. "It's only been five years." 

"Well, you and Whis were making a lot of noise earlier. What in the heavens is he teaching you to do, blow up planets like I do?" 

"No. Just trying to make me worthy of you, I suppose." 

"You already are." 

Nebjren just wanted to forget it all. To not think of what he was likely about to head off to do, to not think about her inability to do anything about it or the stupidity with which some of her people had invited this problem to happen. 

So when she felt Beerus nip her earlobe, she didn't resist. She gave in to him. 

And for a short time she was able to let go of her grief. 

* * *

It had been more than 1,900 years since then, and the ache of it had dulled but never fully gone away for Nebjren. The idea of destruction paving the way for creation still brought little comfort. 

If there hadn't been duties of her own to tend to... 

She shook her head at the thought, and tried to relax as she took the steps into the pool.


	5. The Rule of Three, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few unexpected guests show up to the party, and some awkward introductions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, I have not seen Super.

### The Rule of Three

After an hour or two, Nebjren had redressed and joined Whis and Beerus at their table, shaking her head briefly at the pile of sweets in front of them. 

"Something wrong?" Whis asked. 

"Oh, no...I just wonder where he puts it all," she replied, glancing briefly over her husband's body, "Look at you, you never put on any weight. I don't see how you do it. If I ate like you I'd gain weight in a big hurry." 

"Well, you can't have all the luck," Beerus smirked at her over a chunk of what Bulma had called 'tiramisu.' "And besides, I don't mind extra weight on you, it makes you warmer." 

"I do have purposes other than keeping you warm," Nebjren sniffed briefly in mock offense.

"I'm your god, your purpose is whatever I say it is." 

"We'll see what my purpose is when you don't get any of it, then." 

There was a grumble, but Beerus went on with his tiramisu. 

From a few tables over, they were being watched. 

"I can't believe how _casually_ she's talking to him," Krillin said, "I don't know, if I were her, I'd--" 

"They've been married longer than all of us put together have been alive," Chi-Chi added quickly, "After you've been married a while you have fake little arguments like this all the time. You'll get what I mean in about ten years or so, Krillin. It's what happens once comfort has sunk it, it's how you keep things fresh." 

"So that's why you argue with me for no reason? So I don't get bored with you?" Goku asked. "I never would!" 

Chi-Chi laughed briefly, but then gasped. "Alright, who did it? Who took my chocolate divinities?!" 

Whis glanced up. 

From Dr. Briefs' table, there was another voice. "Oh, my! Dear, did you eat my truffles? They were right here a second ago!" 

Then he sighed. 

"HEY!" Goten shouted from Goku's table, "Somebody stole my eclair!" 

"Alright, that's enough." Whis said curtly as he stood quickly up. He put his fingers up to his lips and a second later produced an ear-splitting whistle. Beerus didn't even look up, but Nebjren did so with a weary expression. 

Suddenly, three figures assembled in a militarily-straight line a few feet away--the taller, obviously male ones stood on either side of the only slightly smaller female one. 

"This is completely unacceptable," he said, facing them, "What are you, a pack of barbarians? This is a civilized--" 

"It was his idea," the girl said, pointing to the boy on her right. 

"I don't care WHOSE idea it was. If it happens again--" 

"I'm going to guess you know them?" Vegeta had wondered over but stopped dead in his tracks once he was within eyesight of the new arrivals. 

The tallest one, stage left, was dressed in a manner one could only call "dapper", waistcoat and all, with a book under one of his arms and a chocolate divinity in the opposing hand; the girl was dressed in blue linen like Nebjren and had long dark hair with a fringe; and the boy on the end (whose hair was close-cut) was wearing an outfit much like Beerus' sans the jewelry and who appeared to have a chunk missing from one ear.

"How did they--?" Nebjren asked. 

"They stowed away last minute." 

"Whis, I thought we agreed that they weren't going to come with us." 

"We were running late as it was, and I didn't want to hold our start up any longer." He turned to Vegeta, who had just been joined by Bulma, "My apologies, I'd nearly forgotten them." 

"Well, who are they?" Bulma asked. 

"These are Lord Beerus' children." 

* * *

Beerus had gone through several cycles of sleeping and waking, and Nebjren was finally getting used to her place in the routine. 

Whis would wake him, but leave her to get him going...both figuratively, and literally. First there was a bath, and then, well... 

Morning wood didn't even _begin_ to describe it--but given that it only happened every thirty to fifty years or so, Nebjren complied with that as readily as she had with everything else. Then there was _another_ bath while she went off to help Whis get his meal ready; followed by actually eating it with him. And then he usually left to do...well, what a god of destruction did best. Sometimes it was only a week or two, sometimes it was a month, and sometimes it was nearly a year that he was awake, and on occasion she was lucky enough that he wanted to test "if Whis has been training you properly." She always lost, and that always seemed to end predictably...not that she minded his idea of claiming victory. 

It was never dull with him; it was enough that she could both enjoy and be relieved that the next time wouldn't be for several more decades. 

This time, though... 

It started as it usually had. She lost the fight, and let it proceed as he preferred. 

"Don't move," he said, curling close. 

"I never pegged you for a cuddler," Nebjren replied as he curled with his head against her throat. 

"I'm not _cuddling_ , I'm trying to get warm so I can sleep." 

Was he... _purring_? 

After a few minutes, he dropped off and she carefully got out of the bed--and redressed. 

After a bath of her own she went back down to see Whis, who was having tea. 

"Is he asleep?" 

"Yup." 

"That's good." 

"When do you think you'll be leaving this time?" 

"Oh, I don't think for at least a week, and I should be back within another month." 

Nebjren nodded. 

"You could always join me." 

"No, no... _somebody_ has to be here in case he wakes up. Wasn't that why you wanted me here? You wanted someone to share the responsibility?" 

He laughed. "Of course not! I don't think it's right that a man should be alone." 

"He has you, doesn't he?" 

"But I'm hardly a good stand-in for a wife, and you do such justice to the title. He has grown fond of you, you know." 

"I should hope he'd be fond of the woman he married." 

"And I think you have done the same." 

"Of course I have. He is my god, after all." 

"This is not duty we are talking about, Nebjren. This is love. You have found a way to love a man you see for a tiny fraction of the time." 

"I guess you're right." 

The next week passed, and of course he left as he said he would, leaving her alone. 

Sometimes she trained solo. Sometimes she took a walk in the gardens to tend the flowers, sometimes she spent hours watched the lake...it seemed like there was both a lot and not enough to do. 

And then she started feeling...ill. 

At first she thought it was merely the fish, but it persisted over the next few months, straight through Whis's belated return. 

At first, he said nothing, but after the third time finding her curled up in bed nauseated, tired, and yet somehow still unable to get any rest. 

"I think we need to talk." 

"About what? The food poisoning?" she turned on her back to face him and sat up wearily. 

"You really don't know?" Whis looked surprised. 

"All I know right now is everything either makes me feel awful, or achy." 

"You don't." He moved closer, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing a slender hand on her stomach. "Quiet your mind." 

"I don't--" 

"Just do as I tell you." 

Nebjren sighed, took a few deep breaths, and closed her eyes--calming herself as best she could. 

"Now reach out and try to sense the energy." 

"To...what, exactly?" 

He gave a quick glare, and quickly, she obeyed. 

It was fleeting, but she felt it. No...no, not it. Them. There were three tiny points of energy. 

"What--how--?" 

"I cannot believe that you wouldn't know how reproduction works." 

"Well, I ...I know how it...but--" 

"You didn't think it would happen? That Lord Beerus was sterile?" 

"No, of course not. I just...didn't expect it." Nebjren looked down at her belly with an expression somewhere between fear and joy. What kind of a father would he even be? He slept for years, what if he...what if-- 

"Though why there were three, I was a little puzzled. And then I remembered your race's little...biological quirk." 

"Right," she replied, "Ovulating and popping out three eggs instead of one. Some hangup from years of medicinal additions." 

"Usually two of them don't make it, but--" 

"Good stock?" she laughed. "What...how do you think I should handle this? It's not that I'm afraid for him to know, but at the same time I'm not sure I want to wait until the next time he's up to tell him that he's going to be a father." 

"I think it would be a delightful surprise...and it would give him a chance to brag about his superior genetics. I don't think there's a need to wait quite that long to tell him, but I wouldn't say now is a good time either. Perhaps wait until they're born." 

They both had a laugh at that, but it had her more than a little worried. A set of three was positively unheard of for her people. The birth of one was an incredible undertaking, and wasn't something she would have thought she was ready for. But it had happened, and now, well... 

She'd just have to deal with it. 

* * *

As the months passed, she found that Whis was waiting on her more often than not, and far from questioning it, just accepted his help. He was still away now and again as was his duty, but they were shorter and more frequent trips rather than the longer absences he favored in the past. And, oddly, he seemed to know exactly what to do. 

He seemed to have safe herbs or medicines to suggest for the nausea or swelling, made sure she ate healthy, and kept her from laying in bed all day by taking walks around the temple with her. 

Now and again she wondered which of them, exactly, she had married.


End file.
